CHANGELING! : Loke & Plue
by Crumpled Paper Hearts
Summary: Taurus comes back to the spirit world with a 'mysterious' flyer... and Loke will soon figure out how lucky the white, carrot-nosed dog-thing really is... Humor,  Loke x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

Loke was in the spirit world; in his 'mansion', thinking about- well, you already know who.

…When abruptly…

A light shinned and faded, and it was no other than _Taurus_.

. . .

"I can say so myself I did a pretty good job serving my _wonderful master_." He bragged, and shot a look at jealous Loke. Everyone was gathered around to hear what had happened to him today. They weren't really interested, but it was only polite.

"Yeah, yeah… well hope for the day your 'wonderful master' gets a boyfriend," Aquarius said, she scoffed, "As if _that_ will ever happen."

Taurus brought down his axe on the floor near her, "MY LUCY AND I _WILL_ BE TOGETHER, YOU JUST WAIT YOU SALTWATER WITCH!" He bellowed

Aquarius grunted and washed a huge wave that sent him across the room, "You jerk! You could have killed me!" She complained

Loke sighed

…Another day of arguing in the spirit world… another day of him not being called upon….

It's honestly been a while since he'd last been called, _hell_, he never _was_ called. That one time in the battle of Fairy Tail was because _he_ passed through the gate.

"_I wonder what's wrong with me that Lucy wouldn't call me when she needs help. Am I helpless to her? No… I'm the strongest one here, she knows that… or maybe… she doesn't like me…?"_

The color in Loke's face was drained away at the thought, No, he wasn't going to let that happen,

"Oh. And I found this weird flyer thing in Lucy's world that got stuck in my horn when I came back."

Taurus pulled out a folded flyer from… well, out of nowhere, actually.

Everyone eyed him, including Loke who came back to reality.

Loke stepped nearer to him, but then he almost tripped when- "Puun puu!"

He looked down to see the small, shaking, white, carrot-nosed dog; Nicholas Minor, or as Lucy called him, _Plue._

"Uh… let's see here…"

Taurus brought the flyer near his face, obviously having difficulty reading the words, "Um… Uugo deru rasuchi borokania…?"

"_Wait! Why do I feel such way? I know this! When has this happened before?"_ Loke yelled to himself.

He started to glow in a rainbow-like manner, and Lyra merely assumed it was a 'pretty lights show'

"_Wait I know this!"_ Loke's eyes went wide "This is- PUUN PUN!"

Loke had realized, this was no other than _Changeling_ a magic ability that lets 2 people switch bodies. He had experienced this before with Natsu and the rest.

But something was off… everyone grew… _taller_

"_What the…?_" Loke was thinking to himself, he looked around and confirmed…. _He _got smaller…

He brought his hands up to his face when, "PUUUUNN!"

"_I can't believe this!_" He yelled

The great lion spirit has changed bodies with no other than…

…_**Plue**_…

_~aeiou~_

"What's up with him? He's shaking more than usual –MOSHI MOSHI" The spirit archer asked as he pointed at Plue… or at least what he thought he was… who was frantically waving his arms in the air

"Puuu?"

Everyone looked to where that 'Puu' came from, and it came from their leader… Loke or Leo… or again, at least what he thought he was…

"Huh? What are you doing?" Taurus asked, bewildered at why Leo and Nicholas Minor were acting so weird, with a 'Puun' every second

"You have activated…_Changeling_."

Everyone turned to face Crux, The Southern Cross, who looked at them darkly.

"What Taurus had said was a spell that makes 2 people who are near each other… change bodies." Crux began with his old, worldly wisdom, "If the 2 are not changed back in 24 hours … they can never get back to normal."

Everyone looked shock as they saw Lok- I mean… Plue _in Loke's body_ looking around in a strange manner, obviously fascinated at what he can see with his new height, and tripping over things he did not see. 

Everyone was agape… _this _is their leader? This was an embarrassment to all of the worlds far and near. They _had_ to get them back.

Plue-I mean- Loke… took out a piece of scratch from under a table and began to write something, he held it up and stood on the table for everyone to read.

"Ah, so Leo-dono has already experienced this before. And that it was _30 minutes_ not 24 hours?" Virgo asked, Pl-Loke… nodded

Crux shook his head, "…Only for a mortal are there 30 minutes."

"I believe I may change you back to normal, but not that quickly. I'll get started immediately." He bade as he exited,

Loke was panicking… scratch that, he was _scared stiff_! He knew that the stoic clock was smart… but _reliable_?

"PUU! PUN PUU!" He began to rant, but nobody still understood him.

Suddenly, a light appeared behind him, meaning he was being called, Loke tried to fight back… "_This isn't a good time!_"

But his knew body was too weak, hence he forced anyways…

~_aeiou~_

"Pun?"

Was all he could say… he had appeared in Lucy's room…? "_Oh that's right! Lucy owns Plue too!_" He remembered clearly now

"Plue~"

He turned to face no other than his beloved blond master… _Lucy Heartphilia_…

"Puuu-!" He tried, "_Oh that's right! She thinks I'm-"_

He couldn't even finish thinking when the blonde mage picked him up and brought him close to her, "Nice to see you too, Plue~" She said

Loke was awestruck… "_That smile…_" He trailed off as he saw that truly happy look on her face, something he hadn't seen directly for him.

Suddenly, Plu- Loke… was being pulled towards the blonde's chest for a death hug, "I missed you so much…" She said sadly

Plue-Loki! (_a/n: Grr…)_ was both frantic… and _smitten_… he couldn't believe that the white carrot-nosed dog got to experience _this_ every time he was called… "_Damn lucky dog…"_

But Lucy's hug got tighter… until he realized… he was practically being pulled _towards_ his master's _chest_! …And damn… I don't think Loke felt anything so… _soft_. (_a/n: can you say… lol?_)


	2. Chapter 2

_Being in Lucy's house was pretty nice._

Loke, in Plue's tiny dog-thing body, thought as he walked around her hallways. Not only was it nice to be in it, to explore, but also to actually feel wanted by the blonde mage.

He was totally absent-minded concerning the strong relationship between Plue and Lucy. Of course, the only threat the Loke would consider dealing with would be Taurus, as of right now, Loke is reconsidering.

~_aeiou~_

"_Plue! Okay, so I've got no missions today so we could spend the whole day together like we usually do." The blond mage said happily to the white dog-thing in her arms with a sweet smile_

"_Pluu! Pluuu!" Loke tried to say, still irritated that he can't seem to speak to her,_

"_Aww~…" She awed as she set Plu-Loke… on the ground._

"_I'll just finish some chores and stuff, and you could go around and stretch if you want." She bade, "…Just be careful." She added as she was halfway to the door, she left the door open, in case her spirit would like to get out._

_~aeiou~_

_Sigh_

Loke really wished he was back in the spirit world right now, although enjoying his time; he really needed to go back…

As Loke passed through the kitchen, she saw her beloved master there, cleaning some of the dishes in a faded blue shirt and tight black shorts.

The light from a window in front of her, above the sink, illuminated her face brilliantly. It also made her golden locks that framed her face perfectly, glow in her beauty.

Awestruck, Loke took steps towards her. He stood at her feet, "Puun!" He tried to greet

The blond mage was startled at the sudden presence. She quickly spun around, accidentally hitting a wet stack of plates beside her; the stack of plates teetered but didn't fall.

Yet the remaining water and bubbly residue on its porcelain surface spilled all over poor Loke in Plue's body.

"Oh! Plue, I'm so sorry!" She hastily apologized. She crouched down to comfort him.

Loke, being part cat, absolutely _hated_ getting wet, not remembering whose body he was in (_a/n: he forgets that a lot…doesn't he…?) _shook his body and himself dry.

_Bad move._

The water on his body splattered around the room and into the Stellar Mage in front of him.

Loke was in initial shock, he didn't mean to cause distress to his master.

Now, from her pretty little head to her knees, she was lightly yet fully soaked in bubbly water.

"PUUNNNNN!" If he could speak English; that'd mean, '_I'm sorry, princess. I didn't mean to!'_

But instead of receiving an expected crestfallen and disgusted reaction, Lucy gave him a warm and sympathetic smile.

"Oh… Its okay, Plue… I was going to take a shower anyways." She said, laughing heartily to herself at her own little joke.

Loke couldn't help but smile. Never have he had any master so kind, so warm-hearted, sympathetic… so _drop dead gorgeous_ as his Lucy.

But something caught him off-guard.

Lucy's now wet shirt was sticking to her quite uncomfortably. Loke mentally slapped himself angrily for staring at her like how Taurus always does.

_Another_ unexpected thing…

"Damn this shirt…" Lucy muttered under her breath, and then she…

…she took of her shirt? (_a/n: I'm sorry I was drunk on rum cake while writing this. I got the idea from a manga called "Love like a Comic" oh, and yes… she had under-stuff under her clothes)_

Yes, the blond stellar mage, uncomfortable by her wet state, slid her shirt off, holding her wet bundle of cloth in her hand.

. . .

…_What Taurus wouldn't kill just to see this…?_

Plue- I mean Loke- 's face, actually, _whole body_ turned to a state of where a _just_ a blush couldn't describe it. He was _completely_ head-to-toe, in a bright red state, and if he had a nose that he knew the anatomy of, he'd have a _serious_ nosebleed.

He felt his whole body stiffen, sweat raced down his body more than ever. Hell, he even felt _himself _heat up. His master… just took of _her shirt_ right in front of him?

Her body was slender, curvaceous and in perfectly good shape. Loke felt his own drool slipping from his mouth and dripping down his bottom lip.

But then he remembered just whose _body_ he was in.

Lucy scooped up Loke in her arms; bringing Loke, in Plue's body, close to her much more revealed chest this time.

…Where once Loke felt warm, he was simply _blazing_ now with his own blush.

. . .

Lucy had brought her spirit into her bathroom, took her towel, and wiped the residue off him. She sat on the sink and placed her spirit on her lap, as she used her white, lavender-scented towel around her _Plue_.

Damn…Loke would've loved to stay forever in this body. But no, Loke had a sense of duty. And he knew he had to stay in his own body.

After all, Plue _"Damn lucky dog"_ as Loke referred to him, got to see his master in _interesting_ situations… Lucy saw him no more than a pet, but him in his other body had more of an advantage of becoming something _more_.

But one thing came perfectly clear that time…

Loke so _wanted_ her.

_~aeiou~_

Loke- er… Plue, was just there, bright-eyed, _shaking_ and kept going, "PUUN! PUUN!"

"Gah! I can't take this sh-!" Aquarius cursed, obviously annoyed

"Language, Aquarius." The silent maid, Virgo reminded cautiously.

Aquarius snorted disdainfully, she pointed at the knowledgeable cross, in the corner… either he was simply researching on spells of Changeling... or sleeping… or could be both.

"Is he going to help, or what?"

"Be patient." Virgo said solemnly

"THAT BASTARD!"

Everyone turned their heads to where the cuss came from, and it happened to come from the white, black-spotted, axe-wielding pervert-cow.

"What is it Taurus? MOSHI MOSHI!" Sagittarius asked.

Taurus stepped aside. And they saw a glowing hole-like object… it was a portal. Sort of like a hidden camera, but only usable by magic.

And right now the portal was showing the blond mage, in no shirt, holding Plue close to her chest, wiping him with her towel.

Taurus turned into a furious scarlet, either from rage at the Lion sprit, or from his internal excitement at seeing his master as so.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT _BASTARD_ GETS TO BE WITH LUCY!" He yelled with steam rising up from his ears.

"PUUN! PUUUU!" Plue yelled, probably offended whether Taurus was referring to either him or Loke.

Taurus turned his head to Crux. "YOU!" He ran up to him, axe in hand, "FIX THIS!"

But he simply got a snore as a reply, "BASTARD! HE'S _SLEEPING_!" he verified as her picked him up and tossed him across the room, hitting both Aquarius in her king-sized water tank.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled as she directed her basin to him and let out a godly wave.

Virgo sighed, "…this will take a while…"

_~aeiou~_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, not that there's anyone even wanting to read most of what I write.**_

_**So yeah, when I was writing that one specific part, I was drunk. You see, my mom bought my sister a cake on her birthday last night, it happened to have liquor content and made her partially drunk. She brought her friends over yesterday and bought that same cake and I accidentally ate it. (**_D8_**)**_

_**I got the idea from a manga called 'Love like a Comic' where the chapter was referring about a boy who had a crush on this one girl with a dog. One day, she was walking her dog in the park and her dog quickly ran to him (he was in the bushes watching) and they switched bodies (lol. Idk…) so yeah…**_

_**I'll update soon, and most probably, I'll make another changeling story from another pair of characters… hm…. Maybe… Erza and Happy again? Bixlow and Fried? Mirajane and Evergreen? …ideas? ^^**_


End file.
